


Bored. Got a Minute?

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipples, Phone Sex, Stanford AU, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand isn’t doing him any favors, so he calls Sam, who’s still at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bored. Got a Minute?

Dean gave it about two solid weeks of silence between him and Sam before he finally gave in and called his brother. He knew Sam needed the distance, but it was fucking killing him. He just didn’t want to seem… Too desperate. But he was seriously horny, and his left hand was getting old.

John had went out some three hours ago, taking a quick trip into another town to handle a case, and he had more than enough time left to bother with his brother, unknown to their dad. He laid out on the bed, turning off the tv and reaching into his back pocket to grab his phone. He flipped it open and dialed out to the younger Winchester, waiting patiently as he listened to it ring.

* * *

Sam had just stepped out of the shower when he heard his phone, knowing exactly who it was in the back of his mind because no one else had his number. The younger Winchester stood there with one hand gripping his towel, staring at the phone before deciding to answer it.

He’d made Dean promise he’d wait, to give Sam a chance to get situated and settled in - two weeks was longer than he’d expected. He missed his brother already and was a little irritated with him at the same time, probably irrationally so, but whatever.

“What’s been up with the radio silence these past two weeks,” Was how Sam answered as he moved to the edge of his bed, water dripping from his hair.

“I missed you too, Sammy,” Dean responded at once, narrowing his brows, “You can’t pretend you didn’t like the void space of communication between us, I’m not an idiot. That, and I know you better than you wish I do.” He shifted slightly, taking a breath and smiling, “So what’re you up to, College boy? You been bangin’ every sorority girl you’ve seen? Gettin’ your hands on that fine, intelligent, Californian pussy? I might be disappointed if you say ‘no’.”

Sam smiled almost fondly at his brother’s voice, “First of all, I said give it time, two weeks is a little ridiculous - even for you. And second of all, I don’t have time to  _bang_  anything out here, Dean. That’s not why I came out here, you know that. And I’m uh, in between classes right now, just got out of the shower.”

“Mm, just got out of the shower, well, you’re already half-way there, then,” Dean said, voice becoming suddenly low.

He forewent the first comments of his brother, passing them by as if he didn’t register them at all, “Listen, since you’ve got some time, I was wonderin’… If you’d take a moment to please yourself, before going to your next scheduled session of being stuck in the same cramped room with twenty douchebags of similar stature. Tell me you’re as horny as I am.”

The younger Winchester scoffed but felt his dick harden at the idea, regardless, “You can’t be serious, phone sex? It’s been a little over two weeks and this is what you’re resorting to? And when are you  **not**  horny?”

Dean grinned, “Oh come on, I know you want to. I practically heard your goddamn cock fill from here. Shut the fuck up an’ rub one out with me, it’ll be hot ‘n shit.” His heart was already racing, palms slightly sweated as he listened to his brother’s voice, goddamn, he knew he’d missed Sam… but seriously, he  _missed_  Sam.

The younger Winchester shook his head and laid back on the bed, he was **actually**  about to do this. He ran his right hand down his damp chest and unhooked his towel, his cock already arching up towards his navel.

“Alright,” Sam breathed and closed his eyes, left hand gripping the phone tightly, “Took the towel off, what’re you doing?”

“Thinkin’ about you all wet an’ clean,” Dean said as he felt his pants tighten considerably, “I’m already so hard it’s stupid.” He shifted again, moving his arm and-“Runnin’ my hand under my Led Zeppelin shirt, same one I was wearin’ when we first fucked, an’ you tore the thread on the left shoulder when you slipped on the bathroom floor. Skin’s really warm.”

“You’re always warm,” The younger Winchester murmured, ghosting his hand around the base of his cock, lips parting, “And soft, I miss putting my hands on you. Touch your nipples for me, De.”

Dean breathed in sharp as he did so, his thumb rolling the nub around, licking his lips as he closed his eyes, “Could be you, easily,” He said, voice heavier, “That way you do it, with the corner of your nail, Sam,” Dean all but gasped, reaching across and doing the same with the right nipple, “What’re you doin’? Tell me, baby boy.”

Sam all but groaned at the nickname, feeling his insides twist with want, “Teasing myself, just barely running the palm of my hand up and down the underside of my dick, thinking about the time we fucked in the backseat of the Impala and how heated it was - how desperate we both were.”

“All breathless an’ surprised with one another,” Dean responded, lifting his shirt up higher to his arm pits, “I wanted you so bad in that moment, it was like the world was gonna end if I didn’t have you. I remember, I almost couldn’t breathe.” He dropped his head back on the pillow, rolling his hips as the fabric of his jeans shifted over his cock, “How hard’re you, Sammy? Tell me.”

“So hard it’s aching,” Sam whispered into the phone and squeezed the base of his shaft, letting his eyes roll back into his head with a small gasp, “What about you, you got it out yet?”

“Not yet,” The older Winchester reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, smirking because he knew his brother had heard it. “I wanna touch you, do it for me, Sammy, run your hand over your stomach, press your thumb into your hip bone for me.”

Sam shivered when he heard his brother’s zipper, then moved his hand up and gripped his hip the way Dean always did, moaning a little when he brushed his thumb over the bone. “Mm, it’s good, but it feels better when you do it,” The younger Winchester smiled, the action coming out in his voice, “You got your hand on your dick yet? I know you got it out. Go on, do it and close your eyes, imagine it’s me.”

Dean did so at once, shifting his jeans along his thighs and pushing his shorts down as he gripped his cock tight, all eager at the head of it, just like Sam would’ve done, “God dammit, Sammy.”

He turned his head into the cell phone, licking his lips, “Remember, the first time I ran my mouth over your hips, bitin’ the line of it right down to your cock. I’d do it, I’d have my teeth on you right now f’I could, tracin’ your veins, lickin’ the tips of your fingers, wrappin’ my lips around the head of you. I can practically fuckin’ taste you, just thinkin’ about it.”

“Jesus Christ, Dean,” Sam all but whimpered, his cock throbbing helplessly as he imagined it, one hand gripping the phone so tightly his knuckles were turning white, his other hand venturing back to his dick - fisting it firmly and tugging, “I love when you suck me off, those lips of yours stretching around my dick… I fucking miss it, miss working you open on my fingers.”

“Goddamn, I miss your fingers,” Dean breathed as his hips bucked, “That first time I let you fuck me, an’ you used so much lube it was fuckin’ runnin’ down my legs. You kept slippin’ out, so I finally took pity an’ climbed on top’a you. Even as ridiculous as it was, it still felt like the best goddamn thing ever, I’d never felt so full, baby boy, never felt anythin’ like it.”

Sam let his hand glide up to the tip of his cock, smearing the precome in and teasing it as he moaned into the phone, replaying that exact memory in his mind, “I miss fucking you, Dean. You’re so tight and the way you clenched all around me damn near drove me outta my skin. When I see you again, we’re gonna fuck for days.”

Dean nodded to himself for a moment before actually saying, “Yeah, goddamn, yeah we are,” His back bowed, ass pressing against the mattress as he felt the ache stirring inside of him, wanting to feel his brother there, pushing into him, “Remember that one time, dad was gone for a fuckin’ week an’ we had sex on every surface of the goddamn motel, even the counter in the bathroom an’ the floor of the kitchen.”

“Of course I remember,” Sam said, grinning as his breath hitched, “Bent you over the table, fucked you against the wall, sucked your dick in the shower.” The younger Winchester clenched his eyes and picked up his pace, squeezing tighter on his uptakes, making himself squirm as a dull warmth started spreading low in the pit of his stomach. “God, this feels good, just thinking about you putting your hand over mine,” Sam grunted as he thrusted himself into his hand.

“My fingers, all rough around you, my hand pressin’ into your stomach an’ feelin’ your muscles before I take your cock up in my mouth,” Dean shuddered, smirking, “I’d stare up into your eyes, let you fuck into my mouth, your hand fistin’ in my hair an’ yankin’ me down. Every time you’ve done that, goddamn, Sammy, I get so fuckin’ hard just rememberin’ the burn of it slidin’ into my throat.”

“Fuck,” Sam bit his lip and felt his hips stutter, remembering the smooth glide and the feel of Dean’s tongue, “Ah, Christ. I’m not gonna last much longer, De. I just-I wanna get my hands on you, hold you down on my dick until your eyes start watering.”

Dean’s toes curled, breath hitching as his pumps slowed, agonizingly until he felt all twisted and wrought, globs of come spilling over his fingers, balls tightening as he said, “I’d beg you for it, Sammy. I want it more than anythin’. You could smother me on your goddamn cock and I’d die more fuckin’ happy than you could imagine.”

“Mm,” Sam furrowed his brows and came all over his stomach when he heard Dean’s breath hitch, “Ah,  _shit_.”

The younger Winchester sighed, more content than he’d been before Dean called, he let his already softening cock rest against his stomach as he used his towel to clean the come off.

“Fuck, have I mentioned I miss you?” Sam halfheartedly chuckled, smiling sadly, “Where are you guys at right now, anyway?”

“Phoenix,” Dean muttered, licking his fingers and moaning as he cleaned them, “Dad’s out on a hunt, lookin’ into somethin’ while I sit back here an’ do research on a Werewolf case here, an’ have phone sex with my brother while he’s not lookin’,” he spoke lower suddenly as he rolled onto his stomach, “Thank you, Sammy.”

“I should be the one thanking you,” Sam sat up and looked at his clock, he had about half an hour to get to class, “And… I mean, if at any point he decides he doesn’t need your help, you could always come see me - you’re not exactly  **that**  far away.”

The younger Winchester stood up and moved to his dresser, “I hate to go, but I’ve got class in like half an hour, just make sure you don’t wait two weeks to call again. Oh, and Dean? Don’t tell Dad you talked to me, please?”

“An’ tell him what, exactly?” Dean laughed, “Oh hey dad, I called Sammy, oh, what did we talk about? Nothin’ much, just how he’s fucked me in nearly every motel we’ve been to, while simultaneously gettin’ off, an’ dad? I did it all while I was on your bed, you don’t mind, do you? Relax, I’m not gonna tell him we talked. But I wouldn’t mind comin’ to see you, we could christen your douchebaggy dorm room.”

“Well,” Sam breathed heavily as he pulled a pair of boxers out of his dresser, hopping around on one foot as he put them on, “If you find the time to get away, I’d like that… a  **lot** , it’s even better ‘cause I don’t have a roommate, it’s all mine. I gotta go though or I’m gonna be late. Miss you, De.”

“Well, I got about three more weeks for the next full moon, maybe some time in there Dad’ll go off again, an’ I can make a drive up to see you, how’s that sound?”

Dean grinned, “I miss you too, we’ll talk soon, baby boy.”

He hung up before he could say any more, chest already aching as he pocketed his phone and cleaned up.


	2. My Pants Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes a trip over to Stanford and gives Sam a reason to avoid his studies.

John’s trip outside of Phoenix ended up lasting for a second outing and Dean took the opportunity the moment he saw their dad’s truck hit the road. He packed up, grabbed his keys, pulled on his boots and left the motel, locking up and climbing into the Impala. He didn’t bother calling Sam to forewarn him, and Dean threw his jacket into the passenger’s side seat as he sped off for Stanford.

He broke into the dorm room later in the night, unnoticed and as stealthy as a goddamn cat, slinking in and shutting the door behind himself. He moved into the room, dropping his jacket on the back of the couch and looking carefully around, smiling at once - at the familiar smell of his brother.

He walked into Sam’s bedroom, glancing through his brother’s bookshelf as he smirked, “Fuckin’ geek,” he muttered as he pulled down one of the thick text books.

* * *

Classes had been kind of hard on Sam the past couple of days, he had little to no concentration, his mind constantly going back to the conversation he’d had with Dean - giving the younger Winchester a perpetual boner that didn’t really want to go away. He felt drained and reasonably so, he turned the keys in the lock to his dorm, moving in and shutting the door behind him.

It was dark and he fumbled over a few things on the floor, but he managed to make it to his bedroom. The younger Winchester was half out of it, mind in a different place entirely as he started shedding clothes, clear down to his boxers.

Dean turned as he heard Sam come in, watching him silently before moving up behind his brother and putting his hands on Sam’s waist, quickly whispering in his ear, “So, wanna fuck?”

Sam looked good, so fucking good that Dean’s body was practically aching with need. He missed this, missed being close to the younger Winchester. Now he understood the term ‘sight for sore eyes’.

Sam startled, it felt like his heart was going to leap right out of his chest, arms flailing in all directions as he pulled away and turned to look at where the familiar voice was coming from. He rested a hand over his chest as his shoulders slumped in relaxation, eyes focusing in on Dean, darkness surrounding them.

“Could you maybe, oh I don’t know,” Sam shrugged, taking in a deep breath, “ **Not** sneak up on me? And really? Are you even serious with me right now,” The younger Winchester practically rolled his eyes as he grabbed Dean’s hand to lay it on his erection, “Stupid fucking thing hasn’t went away since we last talked. So, you tell me if I wanna fuck.”

“I was standin’ right in your goddamn room, Sam, I didn’t hide nothin’,” Dean said, raising a brow, “My fuckin’ jacket is on your couch, I did sneakin’ of no kind.”

He pressed his body to Sam’s, all dressed as he cupped his brother’s erection through his boxers, “What do you wanna do with this, Sammy boy? You want me to blow you? You wanna fuck my face? I’m at your disposal, baby boy.”

“Yeah?” Sam wrapped his arms around his brother’s strong, familiar shoulders, grinning slightly and brushing his nose against Dean’s, “A little bit of everything doesn’t sound too bad, I feel like all my blood has been pooling in my dick for days.”

Dean reached out, flicking the light on and staring into his brother’s eyes before he pressed up on his toes, mouth nearly smashing into Sam’s as he pulled the taller man down. His heart was practically lodged in his esophagus, fingers tangling in the back of Sam’s hair, large boots shifting over the carpet as he breathed through his nose.

The kiss really shouldn’t have caught Sam off guard, but it did, in an odd way - damn near knocking the wind out of him, making him realize just how much he’d been missing Dean.

Sam’s hands automatically went to Dean’s layered shirts, pushing the long sleeve plaid flannel down over his shoulders and the short sleeve t-shirt up over his brother’s head, breaking the kiss only momentarily to do so - desperate to feel his skin. He wasn’t aware of how long he’d have the older Winchester for, but he was driven to make the most of it, he’d show his brother how much he missed him.

Dean gasped and pressed his body to Sam’s, hips flush against his brother’s as he ran a hand down his brother’s chest, his stomach, and pushed the larger man’s boxers down his legs, finger sneaking around to cup Sam’s ass, thumb massaging over the firm, flexed muscle of it.

“I’ve fuckin’ missed this so bad,” He said, biting his brother’s bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth.

Sam practically whimpered against his brother’s mouth, his body starting to feel like mush under the older man’s hands, his own moving frantically to unbutton Dean’s jeans.

“Me too, me too,” The younger Winchester mumbled, words all jumbled together and rushed as he slid Dean’s zipper down, “Off, Jesus Christ just get these **off**.”

“My pants can wait,” Dean said, dropping to his knees as he took Sam’s cock up, lips wrapping around the head of it, tongue swirling, teeth grazing the plush tip just slightly before he deep-throated his brother. He hadn’t had this taste on his tongue for too fucking long, his mouth was watering already, and he’d only just started. His hands rested on Sam’s hips, thumbs pressing into the skin like they did.

“Uh,” Sam licked his lips, eyes blown wide as he fisted Dean’s hair, “Oh shit, **Dean**.”

Being hard pretty much for days and then having Dean, with those cock sucking lips, drop to his knees to do just that - the younger Winchester knew he was doomed to embarrass himself. Which meant there would likely be a round two and three, maybe even four. Either way, he really didn’t mind.

Dean groaned around his brother’s cock, hands sliding over Sam’s ass, up his back, clasping the heated skin as he worked the length in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue eagerly, eyes flicking up to look at Sam as he smirked.

Sam was about to lose it, there was literally no way he could keep himself together with the way Dean was looking at him. He tugged on Dean’s hair, his own mouth hanging open as he watched the older man. Sam thrust himself into his brother’s mouth and held him there, thumb brushing the corner of Dean’s mouth - waiting for his eyes to water before pulling away.

The older Winchester grunted, dull nails digging into his brother’s back as he held himself there, eyes blinking and a single tear rolled down his cheek, face flushed as he was released. His whole body was shaking, cock straining against his jeans as he breathed.

The younger Winchester brought one hand up to his mouth and bit down on one of his knuckles, brows drawn tight as his other hand wiped away the tear. Seeing Dean’s bright green eyes watering as he gagged around Sam’s dick just did things to him, it probably meant he was fucked up beyond recognition, but it was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen.

“Fucking hell, De,” Sam breathed out unevenly, chest heaving as the warmth in his stomach began spreading like fire. He threw his head back and moaned as he came, body tensing as the warmth of Dean’s mouth surrounded him.

Dean swallowed only slightly, still working his brother’s cock in and out of his mouth, come swirling around as his head bobbed.

He pulled back finally, forehead pressed against Sam’s thigh as he caught his breath, “Kinda… Feel like… You don’t let me do that… Enough,” He said, kissing the inside of his brother’s leg, then up the soft skin, teasing his brother’s balls as he pressed his nose near the base of Sam’s cock and breathed in - closing his eyes and swallowing.

“From here on out, I’ll let you do that **whenever** you want,” Sam grinned as he carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, backing up a little and dropping to his knees as well - putting him pretty much at eye level with Dean, “Your turn, though.”

The younger Winchester pushed at Dean’s chest lightly, enough to get his brother to lay back. The pants were pretty much already unbuttoned, unzipped and ready to come down. Sam tugged at the jeans and the boxer briefs, pulling them both completely off of his brother, flashing the older man a quick grin before leaning down and sucking the straining member into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean gasped, legs spreading, back arching off the ground as he grabbed fistfuls of his brother’s hair, “Sammy.”

He closed his eyes at first, then had to look down, his cock throbbing curiously as he groaned and dropped his head back again. He seriously didn’t know if he could take all of this goddamn distance between them, it was horrible. Dean couldn’t begin to imagine going longer than he already had, not again. And he knew he’d probably have to, he’d probably have to endure a **lot** longer.

Sam’s body was still kind of sensitive from his own orgasm, legs somewhat numb as his large paws smoothed down Dean’s shaking thighs. He worked diligently, tongue swirling around the head of his brother’s dick as he watched Dean, eyes tracing over the curve of his brother’s tummy, those fucking gorgeous, swollen lips parted as Sam took him in.

Dean licked his lips when he noticed that that was where Sam was looking, then proceeded to bite on his bottom lip as he tugged on Sam’s hair, reveling in the feel of the silky strands - memorizing the weight and texture against his palms, knowing it’d be a while before he got to have his brother like this again. He watched the larger man intently, squirming and groaning as he tried keeping his hips still, eyes trained on the sharp cut of Sam’s jaw and his brother’s strong shoulders - watching the younger man’s thin lips gliding along his shaft was like a punch in the gut, felt so goddamn good he couldn’t breathe.

Sam smirked and spread Dean’s legs wider still, elbow pressed down on one knee as he pulled off the length for a moment and wet his fingers - the hand reaching up now to tweak adoringly at his brother’s right nipple. He took Dean back up, closing his eyes and bobbing his head as his teeth grazed ghost-like over the tip of the older Winchester’s dick.

During classes, sometimes, he’d crave for this taste, get so hard that he had to wait for a moment after class to make sure standing wouldn’t be completely embarrassing. And his mouth would water so bad, lips aching to be wrapped around the length, almost smelling the thick musk of his brother, or feeling the touch of Dean’s soft skin under his palms. He was going to miss this again, yearn for it even more now.

“Shit,” Dean all but hissed, back arching and chest lifting into Sam’s touch - his cock going deeper into the younger man’s mouth by default. The older Winchester’s body was shaking, he could feel the tremors bone deep, almost like electricity coursing through his limbs - sensations overwhelming and shocking him. Dean knit his brows together in concentration, willing himself to keep his eyes on Sam instead of letting his head roll back from the pleasure.

The older Winchester swallowed, breathing uneven and coming out in short rasps, “Sam.”

Sam sucked mercilessly around the head of Dean’s dick, thumb nail biting at the soft bud of his brother’s nipple before running his warm palm down his brother’s stomach and back up. His free hand moved down, tracing the lip of Dean’s meaty little hips and circling teasingly around the base of his dick, stroking his balls, wandering back behind them, rubbing and rolling the soft, sensitive skin up to the shorter man’s puckered entrance.

Dean moaned and let his eyes flit closed for a moment before looking back down at Sam, nodding subtly, gaze pleading as he silently begged for it - begged for more, for Sam to unravel him with his fingers. His legs fell open wider, hips arching slightly. Dean watched, stunned almost speechless as he pushed back fallen strands of his brother’s hair out of his face, grinning at the flush on Sam’s cheeks and neck.

The younger Winchester pulled back once more, wetting his fingers on the opposite hand now, breathing for a moment as he pressed his nose over the thin patch of hair around Dean’s dick, breathing that amazing scent in. He traced the thick vein up the length, lips wrapping around the head again and suckling at it, tongue flicking over it’s slit.

As his fingers, slick and wet, circled around Dean’s hole, he began to take his brother’s length into his mouth, one finger pressing teasingly before thrusting carefully into him. Sam’s gaze turned upward, watching his brother hungrily as he worked the two ends.

“Sammy,” Dean breathed out, head inevitably rolling back and thudding against the floor as he groaned. Despite the fact that he worked himself open on his fingers any chance he got, it was always different when Sam did it, more filling and his brother’s long fingers went deeper, grazing parts of him he normally struggled to reach.

Sam groaned around Dean’s dick, his own body heating at the sound of his brother’s voice, the sweet sound of his name on Dean’s lips. He stroked forward inside the heat, pulling the finger away and pushing in once more. Dean’s hips rose with it, sinking Sam’s mouth on the length as his fingers fucked into the older Winchester.

He dropped his hand from Dean’s chest, arm wrapping down around the thickness of his brother’s left thigh to hold his ass up, giving his fingers a better angle to worry him with.

Dean could feel a familiar warmth stirring up in his insides, radiating low in his hips and bleeding out through his body. The vibration from Sam’s groan forced a litany of curses from the older Winchester’s mouth as he raised an arm to lay across his eyes, panting and trying to hold himself together even though Sam was taking him apart - piece by piece.

The younger Winchester worked the motions in tandem with one another, fingers pumping into Dean, lifting him as Sam’s mouth exercised his brother’s dick. He pushed harder into Dean, faster now, finger-fucking the smaller man almost rudely, curling the fingers with each flex of his biceps.

Dean’s voice was like sweet music in his ears, watching as his brother covered his face, skin heated and red, thighs spread so wide it made Sam smirk. He looked so beautiful like this, crumbling, shaking, so horny and breathless and desperate. And all his.

Dean moved his hips in a feeble attempt to rock down on Sam’s fingers, leaning up slightly, propped by an elbow as he looked down at Sam, “M’close, baby boy,” He gasped, lips parting as he tangled his free hand back in Sam’s brown locks, “So fuckin’ close.”

Sam grunted in encouragement, nearly groaning at the nickname, at the fingers twisting in his hair. He wrapped his arm under Dean’s back now, running circles with his hand over his brother’s spine. He didn’t break stride for a second, the thrusts of his fingers almost aching as he worked faster.

Dean laid back down and brought a hand up to his chest, groaning as he rolled his nipples one by one between his fingers, body seizing and hips lifting from the floor as he came, blinding white lights blurring out his vision for a second. And with all the spasms, his ass hole clenching around Sam’s fingers - he felt impossibly full, sated as he let his body relax back down against the floor.

Sam felt the dick pulsing between his lips, the familiar gush of come slopping over the surface of his tongue and he looked up, watching Dean touch himself as Sam swallowed the warm, bitter liquid.

“Goddamn,” Dean panted and let go of Sam’s hair, more or less stroking at his brother’s strands lovingly.

Sam pulled his fingers away, kissing the tip of his dick before he moved up, lips pressing into the softness of his brother’s stomach, navel, rib cage, chest - tonguing each nipple. He pressed his body down against Dean, nipping his brother’s collar bone, chin, and finally taking up his lips as Sam smiled and grabbed the meat of the shorter man’s thighs, wrapping them around his waist as he kissed his brother.

“Christ, Sam,” Dean breathed out, hot and heavy against the younger man’s lips, one arm wrapped around his brother’s shoulder as his other hand tangled in the back of Sam’s hair, “You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear it.” And it would be something he’d welcome with open arms, if he were to die he’d want it to be by Sam’s hands, the only fucking person who meant any and everything to him - only then would he not truly fear death.

“I missed you,” Sam said, pressing a quick kiss to his brother’s lips, arms wrapping around Dean’s body as he lifted them and carried his brother to the bed, legs protesting, but he ignored them. He laid the older Winchester down, climbing onto him and smiling as his knees slid onto the bed.

Dean almost gasped when Sam lifted him, arms wrapping around his brother instinctively, pulling the younger man closer once on the bed and tucking a piece of hair behind Sam’s ear, “Missed you too, Sammy.”

He exhaled and smiled, but then it turned sad, lines of his mouth pulling down into a frown, “Too fuckin’ much.”

“Don’t get like that, Dean, come on,” Sam felt his chest constrict painfully. He cupped Dean’s cheeks, pressing his lips to his brother’s over and over again. He knew that feeling, the loss, the distance he was pushing between them. Even though he didn’t mean to, this was how it had to be, but he missed his brother. He missed Dean horribly, some times so much that he didn’t even want to move.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean pushed at his brother’s biceps playfully and rolled them, he looked down at Sam and raised his brows, smirking suggestively, “Bet you got hot tail all over you out here, huh, college boy?”

“I already told you, Dean. I haven’t,” Sam admitted honestly, fingers pressing into Dean’s soft, bare hips, “I’ve just been studying a lot, missing you. It’s hard to pay attention to anything else when I’m too busy thinking about my brother.”

“You better at least be payin’ attention in class, this distance better not be for nothin’,” Dean rested his chin on Sam’s chest, fingers idly playing with the younger man’s tousled hair, “You’re smart, Sammy. I know this is where you need to be, even if I don’t like it.”

Sam smiled sadly and nodded, “Thanks, Dee.”

He ran his palms along his brother’s waist, “You can call more, you know? I wouldn’t mind the uh… The phone sex.” He felt his cheeks heat up as he said the words, but he meant them, it had been a serious relief when Dean had called, something he’d needed without even realizing it.

Dean chuckled and pressed his palm to the pink flush on his brother’s cheek, “I’ll call you so much you’ll get sick of me.” He arched up and kissed the younger man, letting his eyes slide shut for a second, “Mornin’, noon an’ night - provided you’re not busy.”

“I’ve got nothin’ to do here, but assignments, Dean, honestly I could use the company,” Sam covered Dean’s hand with his own, “Any call would be welcomed, trust me.”

“Well, you can hold me to it then,” Dean chuckled as he mused aloud, “Damn cell phone bill’s gonna be ridiculous. Worth it, though.”’

Sam chuckled and rolled them back over once more, his nose brushing Dean’s jaw as he kissed along it, “So, did you wanna stay the night?” He asked, spreading his brother’s legs open again and grinding down into the older Winchester.

Dean hummed, content as their bodies pressed together, “What do you think?” He asks and then grins, voice lowering, “Didn’t come all this way for awesome head just to up an’ leave after it’s over, of course I wanna stay the night.”

“Good, I think dad can do without you for a little bit,” Sam said, glancing over at the night stand, “I’ve got about three hours before I gotta get to sleep, you think you’re up for a couple rounds?”

Dean all but scoffed as he rolled his eyes, bucking his hips to brush their cocks together, “Sammy, **please** ,” He grinned wide and grabbed the nape of his brother’s neck, “You know damn well I’m up for it.”


End file.
